Juguete
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Todos tenemos un juguete favorito que no queremos soltar ni prestar. Boomer tiene el suyo, el cual le gusta usar una y otra vez, aunque este jugandose la vida al conservarlo, no piensa dejarlo.


PPG no me pertenece.

Advertencia; insinuación de desnudos.

* * *

No sentía mucho hacía la chica, más allá de la lujuria del momento y el éxtasis de la adrenalina. Sonaría triste, incluso cruel el decirlo de esa manera, pero era la verdad. La chica no le evocaba sentimientos más de los ya mencionados y lastima, este último era el más fuerte de los tres; le daba tanta lastima ver como ella creía ilusamente que él en verdad le correspondía, que los besos que le daba representaban más que un camino a llevarla al acto intimo. A veces le causaba gracia ver el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de ella.

No es como si ella fuera la única, claro que no lo era, pero era con la única podía hacer lo que en verdad quisiera; ella no se quejaba, ella no lloraba, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su brusca manera de ser. En realidad, ella tenía tres puntos a favor; ella no se quejaba, era atractiva, y su inocencia. Este último lo había atraído más que el físico. Todos sabían que Burbuja era la chica más inocente de la ciudad, se atrevería a decir que del universo entero.

Siempre había tenido la extraña necesidad de manchar la inocencia de Burbuja, nunca supo porque realmente, pero era su primer pensamiento cuando veía a la chica; si mal no recordaba cuando niños varías veces le dijo que la inocencia que tenía se la iba a arrebatar. Nunca había sabido cómo hacerlo, pero ella se lo había puesto fácil unos meses atrás.

No le molestaba que le tacharan de aprovechado, de maldito, le daba igual realmente; había sido creado para serlo. Pero la verdad era que nadie sabía sobre sus íntimos encuentros con la Power de color azul. Butch y Brick sabían, él mismo se los había contado. El moreno le felicitó por habérsela llevado a la cama, mientras que el mayor no le dio importancia. Cuando se los contó ni siquiera había tenido un acercamiento de esa clase con la chica.

Cuando supo que había sido la primera vez de Burbuja, soportó reírse de ella; la chica se lo dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, voz quebrada y con mucha pena, y después le miró por un buen rato. Él se sonrió y le beso la frente, ¿acaso Burbuja quería que le dijera que también había sido su primera vez? ¡Qué hilarante! Si hubiera sido honesto, a la chica se le habría rotó el corazón. Nunca le contestó, solo evadió con mucha facilidad el tema, era fácil el engañarla con besos, caricias y miradas.

Era difícil el encontrarse, como ella era una figura pública y representante de los buenos valores, nadie debía saber que estaba saliendo con su ex enemigo, así que sus encuentros eran todo un acto de magia. Se las debían arreglar para quedar en un lugar donde nadie se apareciera de improviso y los viera; en más de una ocasión quedaron en casa de él, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando Butch se molestó de ser sacado de su hogar. Nunca habían quedado en casa de la heroína, eso sería suicidio, y Boomer apreciaba su vida. Así que rara vez quedaban para darse un tiempo de placer, el chico arreglaba eso diciéndole a Burbuja que no se preocupara, a lo que ella le pedía disculpas algo apenada. A Boomer no le importaba mucho, después de todo, tenía varias otras chicas con quien pasar un buen rato.

¿Qué si Burbuja sabía? ¡Claro que no! ¡No, no y no! Si la heroína se enteraba eso podría desembocar en la muerte del chico. Boomer sabía que Bombón y Bellota aún les odiaban, así que si se enteraban que él había robado tantas _cosas_ de su hermanita menor, lo matarían en el acto. De Burbuja no temía, ella podría ser agresiva, claro que sí, pero ella terminaría más destrozada que molesta si se enteraba. Pero prefería que todo el asunto quedara lejos del saber de las muchachitas, Brick le había dicho que cualquier error, sería culpa suya por imbécil; Boomer había captado el mensaje, cualquier cosa, ellos no intervendrían a su favor.

Su relación era un arma de doble filo; si se enteraban que Burbuja estaba con él, la ciudad entraría en pánico y la reputación de la chica se vendría abajo. Si se enteraban que Boomer estaba con ella, sería asesinado en nada por las hermanas de la chica. Así que vivían en alerta constante, en especial cuando tenían sus encuentros, los cuales cada vez se hacían más extravagantes y complicados de hacer. Boomer era paciente, pero eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas de no ser porque le encantaban esos encuentros, ya habría dejado a la Power.

-¿Boomer…?-.

Lo llamaron y giró su rostro. En la cama, cuyas cobijas ya estaban en su mayoría en el suelo, estaba Burbuja mirándole algo adormilada. Él sonrió, como siempre hacía. La chica tenía el cabello suelto y caía por sus hombros, se lo retiró del rostro con las manos, para poder ver al chico que estaba sentado en la silla del pequeño comedor de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?-. Preguntó Boomer, aún con su sonrisa.

-Un poco, pero, ¿y tú? ¿No tienes sueño?-.

Boomer negó con la cabeza. –Estoy bien-.

Se quedaron en silencio. Burbuja le miraba con intensidad, Boomer borró la sonrisa que tenía en los labios y le dio una calada al cigarro que tenía en su mano derecha. El olor a tabaco inundó la habitación cuando exhaló el humo de manera lenta. A Burbuja le desagradaba el olor del cigarrillo, pero Boomer siempre fumaba después de que terminaban, también le había visto tomar un par de veces, cuando había alcohol en la habitación. El chico la había dejado de ver, pero ella aún le observaba.

Estaban lejos de Saltadilla, en un pequeño motel en una carretera, habían llegado en un auto de dudosa procedencia que había tomado Boomer. Burbuja sabía que el noventa por ciento era que Boomer lo había robado. El olor se intensificó, observó de nuevo al varón. Este miraba a un punto fijo en la pared, parecía concentrado, ya que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Desde un tiempo había notado a Boomer muy extraño, le había visto evitarla un poco y perderse un poco en la conversación. El chico parecía pensar en algo importante.

Burbuja se retiró la sabana que la cubría y caminó hacía el chico, este se sobresaltó al sentir las manos femeninas en sus hombros. Las suaves manos le crearon escalofríos, apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y permaneció igual, la chica le cuestionó.

-¿Qué pasa? Te vez muy estresado-.

-No es nada, solo uno de esos episodios de dilemas existencialistas-. Contestó, mientras se levantaba.

Se giró y observó a la chica, le sonrió. Burbuja sonrió también, amaba la sonrisa de Boomer. Sus labios se juntaron, y sin mucho esfuerzo Boomer la encaminó hacia la cama matrimonial, y la recostó ahí. Burbuja se dejaba llevar por los besos de su pareja, las manos del varón viajaban con gracia sobre su suave piel. Boomer pensaba; había escuchado a las otras dos muy cerca del lugar, al parecer no encontrar a Burbuja por tres días enteros las había alterado. Mordió el labio inferior de la chica y ella se quejó un poco, disfrutaría su más preciado juguete antes de tener que separarse.

* * *

Siempre he pensado que Boomer es un desgraciado con cara de niño bonito, que ve primero por él, luego él y al final él xD (tal vez una excepción por sus hermanos)

No tengo mucho que decir realmente, así que... gracias por leer :D


End file.
